I'd Come For You
by White Moon Princess
Summary: It has been many years since the infamous break up of Tommy and Kim. Tommy thought he had moved on with his life, finally retired from being a Power Ranger for good. Then Kimberly Hart blew back into Tommy's life. The road before his former love could either purify the world...or destroy it. Only Tommy can help his former love come to terms with the past and save their future.
1. Prologue-Regrets

**I have been tossing this story idea around in my head for years, but until recently, I have let it stay in my vault of story ideas. I am a HUGE fan of MMPR and have been since I was small and watching it on Fox Kids. I have been truly inspired over the years at how wonderful the relationship between Tommy and Kimberly was. It set the bar high in terms of Power Ranger relationships and few other couples can compare to it. But...I have also been deeply troubled by how abruptly Kimberly was cut out of the story (who hasn't right). So I wrote this story as a way to resolve things in my own conscience. **

**Please realize this is my first Power Ranger story ever, so there might be growing pains. Also please Read and Review! I would really like feedback or ideas! Thanks!**

Prologue-Regrets

They say that hindsight is 20/20. I really believe that. After so many years and many regrets...looking back...I wish there were tons of things I could change.

You never really know how important a person is in your life until you lose them. It may even take years to realize how much you miss them. My life changed in an instant when a letter arrived for me at Ernie's Juice bar. I can remember the words in perfect clarity. They have played over and over in my head never stopping no matter how many times I wish they wouldn't.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Things are going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready for the competition as I'll ever be. Tommy...this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways, you're like a brother, but something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else. Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I felt like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you, but I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Kimberly_

The initial hurt was overwhelming. Kimberly and I had been dating for years...going through so much together. She was my hope and my rock. She was the one who had kept me going when the tough times came. Now, she had blindsided me with this cowardly letter saying she had met someone else!

I didn't fully realize it then, but this letter would change my life forever. I didn't fully realize how much of a part Kimberly Hart played in my life until years later. It would be many years later before Kimberly Hart would waltz back into my life. She would waltz back in an earth shattering way that would change us both.

One of my biggest regrets...was that I didn't fight to get my Kimberly back. I just let her go without a fight or a more full explanation. The excuses I have for this seem weak at best. Power Ranger duties, hurt feelings, fear of what she might say, guilt for always promising her that I would visit her and then never following through...

If I could do it again, I wouldn't have let that beautiful light leave. As selfish as it would have been, I would have asked her to stay in Angel Grove. If I would have known the hurt that a singular decision like that would cause her, myself, and ultimately the world as a whole...I would have moved heaven and Earth to keep her.

Some things that we regret can never be undone. I cannot change what events occurred before Kimberly blew back into my life, but...I have to try. The girl I knew and loved is fading fast and I know that I am the only one who can help her back.

I just hope that I am not too late and this becomes another regret that haunts me.


	2. Chapter 1-Retirement Not So Much

**Thank you to the gracious reviews so far! I'm glad that so far, this story is generating interest. I was inspired to write this story based on several YouTube videos and my conscience. The story is called I'd Come For You and it really resonates with the song written by Nickelback. Please be patient with this chapter, I am setting up a lot and I don't want to give away too much, which is why quite a bit of it is ambiguous and mysterious. If I got something wrong with the Dino Thunder timeline, let me know. I couldn't remember what year of school Conner and company were in during Dino Thunder. I assumed they were seniors.**

**Enough of my babbling...on to the story! Remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 1-Retirement...Not So Much...

Tommy Oliver looked out the window of his classroom. He sat at his desk, grading papers like a good teacher should, but part of him was restless.

It had been over a year now since the Dino Thunder Rangers had retired. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were all at colleges now and he was still teaching in Reefside. Things had been quiet and finally settled into a normal and mundane routine.

_'I guess after being a Power Ranger again...I'm having a hard time adjusting back to the quiet life. I feel like every single time I turn around, there might be a monster I need to fight, but there never is.'_

He put down his red pen and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. During his own high school reunion, he had caught up with a lot of the former Rangers that he hadn't seen in a while. He'd been meaning to call and talk to several of them, but with everything that happened with Mesogog, it had made that impossible. Afterwards...well...it was hard to say why he hadn't contacted them.

What had surprised and unnerved him when he went...was that Kimberly hadn't been there. She was so involved with school during their time together and he had heard that she had given input on what was to occur at the reunion, but no one had talked to her in several years.

He hovered over the button to call his best friend from high school Jason Lee Scott, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he walked out of his classroom and down the hall. Maybe getting some air would help him.

As he turned the corner and walked towards the courtyard, he was surprised to see several students laying on the ground. He rushed towards the nearest one and felt for a pulse. The student's skin was ice cold. 'There's...no pulse and the skin is ice cold. What the hell is happening here?'

He stopped short when he saw someone dressed very strangely leaving out into the school parking lot. Following instinct, he followed out into the parking lot. Guessing on the stature and length of the person's hair, it was a woman. She had hair that went down her back in long blonde waves. She had a sword in a scabbard at her side and as she walked, he could hear the slight clunk indicating that she was wearing some armor.

_'Is this woman involved? What did she do to these students?'_

Up ahead, he saw a man waiting for her. He was wearing normal clothes, just a green button down shirt and jeans. The smirk he was wearing unnerved Tommy. The woman picked up the pace and was soon standing in front of the man. She knelt down and began to speak. Tommy couldn't hear, so he crouched and moved towards them, using the side of a car to conceal him.

"Good work Valentina. Were you seen?"

"No, I wasn't seen."

The woman's armor vanished and she was in a pair of brown knee boots, shorts, and a yellow tank top. The man scanned the area carefully, "You're sure? A school is a highly public place, but we need more energy for the Queen of Hearts. She must have more energy to continue her plans."

"I promise. I put searched the area. Anyone I could find...I took their energy." Valentina hissed, not happy at being questioned, "Please...is...is she alright? She's been working so hard and transforming so often, not to mention having a normal human life as well."

"I am her mate! She is my concern! You are merely an instrument to get what she needs!" he pulled Valentina up by her throat and let her legs dangle while he spoke to her, "I am the highest warrior. I am second in command. Only our lady has power over me. You are part of the Inner Circle, but don't ever act insubordinate again. If I choose to question you, that's my right."

Valentina gasped for air, but she nodded.

There was a flash of light and then a ball of white energy appeared. The man threw Valentina on the ground and held the energy in his hand.

"Yes...this will do nicely. Young energy is what we need. It will help our Queen continue to use her powers as she sees fit. She must keep looking for the purest hearts or she will be consumed by the curse."

Valentina coughed a few times and then smiled up at the man, "My Lord...I took these students hearts. Perhaps one of them is pure."

The man's face twisted in rage, but then calmed, "Show me and I will tell you if they are. We will need to cover this up. Students dead won't bode well. You know our lady likes to keep things quiet so it won't alert Earth's defenders."

Valentina got on her knees again and with another flash, there were red balls of light suspended in the air. The man took each one in his hand and inspected them for a moment.

"No...none of these are pure. Return them to the humans if you can. If not...absorb them."

Valentina nodded, "Please take care of her. I don't know what we'd do without her..."

The man suddenly looked up and his eyes widened, "You fool! There is someone there!"

Valentina was up in a flash and both of them were on Tommy before he could comprehend what happened. Both of them had somehow transformed and were both in full armor.

"You're an idiot Valentina." the man muttered.

"Let's just take his energy and heart." Valentina huffed.

"That won't be necessary." a third voice spoke. Tommy looked over to his right and what he saw made his eyes widen. He could only describe it as a Power Ranger, but one he'd never seen before. This one was white, with a strange symbol on her chest. She stepped forward and both Valentina and her male companion were down on the ground, their head bowed into the dirt.

"Spirit Warrior, we are your humble servants." they chanted together.

The Power Ranger ignored them and stopped in front of Tommy, "Well, well...one of Earth's defenders. I knew eventually we'd catch someone's notice. I had hoped it wouldn't be in this way and...especially catching your notice first."

"Spirit Warrior...who are you?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Haha, Power Rangers never reveal their identity, even if a ravishing man asks it."

"What do you want?"

She seemed to turn her attention to Valentina, "Take the hearts back...now!"

Valentina stumbled up and hurried into the school, leaving the man and Tommy. The Spirit Warrior turned her attention to the man, "Paul, this was a foolish mistake. You will fix it."

"Yes Milady. We will do better." he looked up at her, "I have some...energy."

All the Spirit Warrior did was nod. Paul stood up and made the white ball of energy appear. It floated in the air and suddenly disappeared, absorbed by the Spirit Warrior.

"Well done, now go."

Paul disappeared, leaving Tommy and this warrior alone. The dirt crunched as she shifted her weight, "To answer your question, I have a plan for Earth. You being a former Power Ranger yourself...let me ask you. What do you think my plan is?"

"World domination? Power? That's usually what they are." Tommy replied.

The Spirit Warrior laughed, "That's true. Experience tells us that is usual the 'bad guys' plan. But...I am not necessarily evil. Not everything is as clear cut as Zordon of Eltar told."

Tommy's blood froze._ 'How does this person know about Zordon? He...he's dead now...it's not like tons and tons of people know him right?'_

"Unfortunately, I can't stay. I'll be seeing you soon I'm sure."

The Spirit Warrior turned on her heel and started to walk away. Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she stopped, "It'll be hard...but try not to interfere...you're retired after all."

She disappeared without another word. Tommy sighed. _ 'Retirement...not so much...I have a feeling that I won't be in that after the other Ranger teams hear about this. Something is going down...I can feel it.'_


	3. Chapter 2-Assembly

**So sorry for the delay on this chapter. There was a small writer's block, where I wasn't sure how to best convey the information I wanted to convey without giving away too much of the story. Thank you very much to all who have reviewed and left such kind feedback. I really appreciate your faith in me. I have been researching and watching bits and pieces of Dino Thunder to make sure this story is as accurate as it can be. To answer one reviewers question...at this point, Katherine will not play a role in this story. That could change, but for now, she's not going to make an appearance. I will try to fill in the gap of that in this chapter.**

**On to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2-Assembly

When Tommy returned home, he picked up his phone and made a lot of phone calls...to say the least. His phone bill would probably be through the roof since he had contacted every Power Ranger team he could think of and some weren't quite covered on his long distance coverage. The one he called last was best of all. He smiled as he managed to get Billy Cranston on a Skype call.

"You look good old man." Tommy joked, referring to the fact that Billy had once been aged during their younger years.

"Haha, very funny Tommy. You look good yourself. What's the emergency?" Billy laughed,

"Well...I know you've kept tabs on the various dealings of Ranger teams all over the galaxy. I wondered if you knew of one I've never heard of before."

"Oh?" Billy's eyebrow rose.

"The Spirit Warrior."

Billy's eyebrows then furrowed as the silence hung in the air. After a few minutes of typing on his computer, Billy answered, "I'm sorry Tommy, I haven't heard of them either."

"It's weird...usually Power Rangers work in teams, but this one didn't. She was the only one I saw."

"She?" Billy clarified.

"Yes, obviously a female. She seemed to know who I was. I mean...I know I'm a very famous Ranger for what I've done, but..." Tommy trailed off.

"You don't associate with too many female Rangers. Katherine was the last one you were intimate with and that didn't go well." Billy said softly.

"I know...we were young and dumb. We thought we could conquer the world and that getting married would fix our problems. Obviously didn't."

Billy's face softened, "I'm so sorry Tommy. I know you loved her."

Tommy shook his head, "I didn't love her enough, but that's in the past. Our divorce has been finalized for years and I haven't seen her since. She won't even take my phone calls to wish her Happy Birthday."

Billy sighed, "She wouldn't take mine either. I called her when I heard we might have a Power Ranger Reunion. She's since made it quite clear that if you are coming, she won't."

"Anyway...Billy, I'm really worried about this. Valentina and Paul seemed to be after people. They had stolen their energy and pure hearts. They said it was for their Queen. What was even more strange was...the Spirit Warrior could command them. They immediately followed her orders like she was important to them. Something fishy is going on."

Stroking his chin, Billy agreed, "I'd say so. All teams are alerted and I'll start trying to track any unusual occurrences out there. Tommy...you realize...you may have to come out of retirement..."

"I know...I'm willing to do that. But, don't tell the rest of my team. I want Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent to enjoy their normal lives."

"I think this is something us oldy but goody Rangers should take care of. Some of us are going to meet in Angel Grove, we'd like you to come if you can."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're meeting at Ernie's...for old time's sake. We can discuss how to approach this. We need to find out what these warriors want and if the Spirit Warrior is our friend or our enemy."

"What time tomorrow?" Tommy took out his old fashioned paper calendar to write down when to come so he wouldn't forget.

"We were thinking 9."

Tommy jotted it down and then looked up, "Who's coming?"

"Me, Adam, Trini, and..." Billy grinned, "your old pal Jason."

Tommy grinned too, "I haven't seen Jason since our high school reunion. It'll be great to see him."

"Then we'll see you Tommy. Don't be late."

"I won't buddy. See you tomorrow." Tommy stopped the video chat and turned off his computer. In the back of his mind, something was bothering him. He had hoped that because of this emergency and both Billy and Jason's continuous efforts, that they would have found Kimberly and she would be coming tomorrow. Obviously, that wasn't the case since Billy hadn't mentioned her at all.

The truth, that he would never admit to another person was...that he knew exactly what had broke up his and Katherine Hillard's marriage. They had started out as the perfect couple, him even joining her when she left to pursue her career in dance. To most, it seemed they were blissfully happy. But...behind closed doors, there was tension.

Despite Katherine's efforts, his mind had still lingered on his first love. He had wondered in his mind of what could have been. Both of them had gone to counselling to help him get over this. They had decided to get married. He had pursued his dream in paleontology and she continued to dance. Over time, they began to drift apart. Katherine had resented that there was a large part of his heart that belonged to a ghost. Eventually, they barely knew each other and the love between them had been extinguished. Fighting began and eventually, it was decided that they would divorce.

'_I know it's not right. I should have done more to give up my love for Kimberly, but...I feel so connected to her. She was my very first. She and I did everything for the first time together. Nothing could ever compare to that.'_

His hands suddenly were busily digging through a box until he found what he wanted. He remembered his picture well. Adam had taken it when they were all on a picnic together. They were holding hands, smiling for the camera. Kimberly wore a beautiful sun hat and her radiant smile was captured perfectly on film. They had been so in love...it felt like nothing could ever come between them.

That couldn't be further from the truth now. Seeing this picture brought him such pain, but he couldn't stop looking at it and had kept it all these years, even against his better judgment. _'I wish I could talk to her again. Maybe she'd be able to assure me that everything is going to be okay, just like she always did.'_

He stayed up late into the night, pouring over his memories and mementos of his time with Kimberly. Despite everything that had happened his life, they managed to survive and sustain him in their own painful way. Someday perhaps, he would get the chance to ask Kimberly the question that had been burning in his mind for so many years.

Eventually, his body gave out from exhaustion and he fell asleep where he sat on his desk.

* * *

The next morning, with the help of a few cups of black coffee, Tommy drove the distance to Angel Grove. He didn't even have to think about it and before he knew it, he was parked in front of Ernie's. It was still surprising that the place was still in business, but at the same time, it was a wonder too.

Walking inside, he ordered a smoothie. When he got settled down at a large table that was set out, he felt a clap on his shoulder and looked up. Adam Parks smiled down at him, "It's been too long."

Tommy grinned and shook Adam's hand, "That it has. Have a seat."

The moments flew by as Tommy and Adam caught up on what was going on with each other's lives. Soon, they had others at the table with them. Just as Billy had said Trini, and Jason soon arrived. Billy was actually the last one to arrive. Once all the smoothies and food were out, they waited a few minutes until the buzz of the other patrons had become a constant. Billy then spoke first.

"Thank you all for coming. For those who don't know, I've spent a considerable amount of time in the past years keeping in communication with Power Ranger teams all over the galaxy. We monitor any new threats and pool resources to help with those threats. Tommy had a disturbing encounter that has him worried. I called all of you together as parts of the original Power Rangers to discuss what to do. Tommy, tell them what you told me."

Tommy discussed what had happened at his school in great detail. He explained meeting Paul, Valentina, and the strange Spirit Warrior that seemed to control them, but was obviously not fighting them directly.

"I don't know what to make of it. Billy said he had never heard of the Spirit Warrior and I haven't either. I'm not sure if she's a friend or a foe. She didn't stop Paul and Valentina from taking people's energy, in fact...she took it from them. But she made them put back their hearts...whatever that means."

"Hearts? How is that even possible?" Adam pondered out loud.

"Well...from what Tommy described, I assume that it's not the physical heart they are after, but the human essence. A soul if you will. It's what makes us unique." Billy chimed in.

"Could there be some 'hearts' that are better than others? I mean...it sounds like they are looking for people who are really good people." Trini added.

"It would make sense..." Jason said slowly, "I mean good people do good things, which might make them have a stronger or more pure heart. But, why would they want it and who exactly are we dealing with? Those are the big questions."

Billy sighed, "I hate to ask this of you, but...I feel that we are the most capable of taking on this. We may have jobs and lives, but...we are seasoned. We know more than other power teams out there. I was hoping that each of you would consider a tough decision. I propose that each of us consider coming out of retirement."

"But...we don't have a Command Center, Alpha or Zordon anymore. How will we really do it?" Trini inquired.

"And is our powers stable enough to come out of retirement? Last time I tried morphing, I almost didn't make it." Adam said.

"All valid points and questions. It's true that Zordon is no longer with us. I haven't heard from Alpha in years. Last I heard, he was on Eltair, which unfortunately is still rebuilding from the attack by Dark Specter, so there's no way of knowing if he even made it through that attack. But...I do have a Command Center available and I have managed to salvage enough data from our Power Ranger days to concoct a way to stabilize our power."

Everyone at the table blinked several times before Tommy opened his mouth, "That's great Billy. I'm in. I want to find out what we're dealing with here."

The others looked a little more apprehensive about coming out of retirement. After all, it had been over 10 years since they had last fought at all. Jason looked around the table, "I think all of us need to think carefully on it. No need to make rash decisions."

"Billy...this may be a dumb question but..." Trini whispered, "have you been able to contact Kimberly? There's no Pink Ranger here."

Tommy was so relieved that someone else had noticed that fact and was willing to voice it. Billy was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating how to address Trini's question. Finally, he selected the right words and began to explain.

"I've been trying to track Kimberly down for many years. She and I were in contact for several years after the team disbanded. I'm sure all of you heard that after winning the Pan Global Games, she went on to compete twice in the Olympics and take home several gold and silver medals for the US. But...shortly after her second Olympic Games...she was injured and had to retire from gymnastics. It's after that when things get foggy. I've found records of Kimberly entering rehab for her injuries, but no further information after that." Billy paused to let it sink in, "No communications with anyone, no financial data, no discharge from rehab...nothing...it's like she disappeared after that. I'm continuing to research, but thus far...nothing has turned up."

Trini's face fell. It was obvious that she was hoping to see her best friend again after such a long absence. Adam broke the silence first as he stood up, "Billy, I'll be in touch."

Trini followed suit and soon it was only Jason, Tommy, and Billy left. Jason looked between Tommy and Billy before he spoke, "Uh...I know a few pieces that might help."

"Pieces?" Tommy said in confusion.

"Pieces to the Kim mystery. See...perhaps it wasn't quite obvious at the time, but...when Kim and I returned to see you compete in the karate tournament, the time when we were captured by Divatox..." Jason cleared his throat, "Kim and I were dating. Had been for a couple of months."

Billy's eyebrows rose. Jason had kept this quite secret to say the least. He had no idea that Kimberly had ever become romantically involved with anyone else besides Tommy and the mystery man that she had mentioned in her letter to end her relationship with Tommy.

"How long did you stay together?" Tommy asked.

"Well...I was the one that dropped her off for her in-patient rehab. She was supposed to stay at a facility and get better after her accident. The last time I heard from her...she said she was leaving and that she had a dream. She said that Zordon had come in her dream and told her she was needed. She wouldn't tell me anything else and promised to be in touch. But...after that...I never heard from her again."

"When was this? When did Kimberly tell you she was going?"

"It was like November of '98."

Billy's mouth fell open, "Jason, do you remember the day? Please tell me you do. This could be vitally important."

Jason thought for a very, very long time, "No...sorry bro. That was years ago."

Sighing, Billy rubbed his temples, "Zordon was destroyed on November 21, 1998. If it was after that...then Kimberly was deceived...if she really did see Zordon at all."

"I don't think she'd up and leave if she really didn't believe it. She wouldn't have..." Jason swallowed, "up and left our engagement."

'_Engagement? Kim was going to marry Jason?! Damn!'_ Tommy thought as his eyes widened as wide as saucers.

"I'll keep looking. We'll find her." Billy said gently.

Jason got up and walked away without another word. Tommy was aghast at this piece of new news. "Billy...did you know Kim and Jason were a thing?"

"No, I'm as surprised as you are. I had no idea."

"Well, for now, let's focus on this new threat. We have to find out what these people are after and what we need to do to stop them."

Billy agreed and they decided that for now, they would wait and see. They would gather information and hopefully be able to come up with a better plan when that information was available.

Tommy drove home in a complete haze, his mind spinning with the new developments and the possibility of being on the old Power Ranger team again. _'I hope the others join us. I really think that if all of us attack this threat...we'll defeat it. But...I feel somewhere inside of me that...without Kimberly...it doesn't feel right. I might have to do my own digging. I have to find her...I just have to.'_

* * *

Paul paced back and forth across the shiny tile of a hallway. He was waiting to be admitted to talk to his Queen. He had been searching tirelessly for more pure hearts to feed her. He knew time was short and that without these hearts, she would perish.

"Come Paul." his Queen's voice spoke from beyond a curtain that separated them.

He rushed in and bowed before her throne. She sat atop it like a goddess, though she was short in stature. Uncharacteristically, she was wearing a long, Greek style dress that went to the floor. The wine color complimented her dark eyes.

"My lady." he said reverently.

"Rise."

He rose but stayed beneath her throne, "Are you well? You really should conserve your strength."

"I must have more Paul. I will be taking a more active role from now on. I cannot wait any longer."

Paul's face blushed, feeling a deep sense of failure, "Please don't do that. I don't want to lose you from the exertion."

"Exertion is the least of our problems. That pure heart from the Ranger on KO-35 is not enough. I must have more."

Paul's eyebrow rose, "My Queen...are you suggesting that now we need to target Power Rangers? Before...you expressly forbade it."

She nodded slowly, "I did. I believe strongly in their work and the good they do. But...desperate times call for desperate measures. The heart I got from KO-35 rejuvenated me for a long time and even made me feel a little more...human and whole. I feel that I can no longer ignore the obvious solution to our problem."

"We must be careful then. One unexplained Power Ranger in a coma is one thing...it will be hard to escape the notice of others if there are more."

There was a quiet sigh that left the Queen's lips. Her eyes fell and when she spoke, it was much more quiet and vulnerable than before, "I cannot continue to take human lives. Humans die without their pure hearts. Power Rangers are just left in a coma thanks to their powers. What can I do? I am damned if I do and damned if I don't. I have to choose...hurting innocent people or hurting the people that protect them."

Paul stepped forward and put his hand on hers. He hated to see her in such pain. He knew how conflicted she felt. They had discussed it many times during pillow talk. She was sworn to protect innocent people, especially the people from whom her power originated. But...on the same token, because of the curse...she had to hurt people too. That would be an impossible choice.

"I will do whatever you ask of me. You have my word."

She looked up and blinked. He saw the unshed tears instantly disappear after she blinked. He missed seeing that vulnerable and human side of her that he had fallen in love with. Too much of her was consumed now...consumed by the curse that was robbing her of what she held most dear.

"Thank you. I want you to start with the newest Power Ranger teams and work your way backwards."

"But...the new teams will have been in battle much more recently. Wouldn't it make sense to take out the older teams first?"

"No! You will do as I ask Paul! You just gave your word did you not?!" she yelled.

Paul flinched at her outburst and nodded again, "As you wish."

"Take the other 4 of our Counsel with you. I will work on other teams alone." she stood, brushing past Paul, "We must gather the energy and hearts before it is too late. Report back when you have defeated the first team."

Paul didn't get a chance to reply before she disappeared. _'And so it begins...just as the legends foretold. One who is consumed with the curse will destroy that which is dearest to them. I had hope it wouldn't come to this, but...her wish is my command.'_


	4. Chapter 3-Assault on Goodness

**Wow, can't believe we are already on chapter 3 (4 if you count the prologue). I am eternally grateful that so many are impressed by this story. I will give just a tiny bit of background on my writing experiences so far and it will tell you how amazing it is for me to write a MMPR fic that has seen such a positive reception. I have been writing since I was 13 (I am in my mid-20's now). I got my start writing Alternate Universe Star Wars stories. I literally cringe when I try to open the word files to look at them again, but everyone has to start somewhere. Over the years I have written stories in several genres including MMPR (false starts that didn't really get anywhere), Digimon (have a couple published on FF if you want to look them up, Vampire Diaries (not published on here), Soul Eater, Assassin's Creed, Naruto...the list goes on. **

**Anyway as I said in the prologue, this story has been locked in my head for years and I have been playing with it...playing scenes out in my mind. I finally stumbled across the Tommy/Kim vid on youtube with the song I'd Come For You by Nickelback and that got me really fired up about writing it. I also will draw a slight bit of inspiration from other videos that will be detailed later. **

**I am really excited for pieces to start coming together and I hope that you as my readers will enjoy how the story unfolds. I will make a quick plea for R&R...PLEASE Read and Review! This story gets tons of traffic and views so it'd be cool to hear from more of you! Let me know any ideas you might like to see in the story and who knows...I might incorporate them. Now...time for the Assault on Goodness!**

Chapter 3-Assault on Goodness

Billy and Tommy's hearts sank when they looked at the computer screen in front of them. Billy gulped.

"Tommy...this is bad..."

"I'd say...how could they do this so quickly?" Tommy's eyebrow rose, "It was like they were working around the clock to take these teams down."

Billy pulled up another screen, "Yes...the timestamps of the attacks show that they were done right after we left the meeting and haven't stopped since. Each team resisted, put up a fight, but it's like these people are on steroids, especially that Spirit Warrior. She took out the entire Wild Force team all by herself."

Tommy looked down sadly, "Billy...we can't do this ourselves. We need more power teams. We have to contact the others ASAP."

Billy tapped a few keys, "Already done. All the teams have been alerted. But...there's a problem with the In Space team."

"What's that?"

"Andros is out of commission. He has been for a while."

Tommy swallowed. He had met Andros on a few occasions and saw a lot of himself in that young Ranger from KO-35. He had done whatever it took to get his sister Karone back. Looking back, Tommy knew he had done that on several occasions for people he cared about and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"What happened to him and why didn't we know about this before now?"

Looking up, Billy began to explain, "His sister told me that all they know is that somehow Andros was attacked. When they found him, he was unconscious. After some analysis, they found that his powers were keeping him alive somehow. He's been a coma ever since the attack. The reason we weren't informed was because KO-35 has been having communication problems on and off for years. It took many, many man hours to figure out all the bugs. We have been invited to go to KO-35 if we want to and visit Andros."

Tommy folded his arms over his chest, "I wish we knew what had attacked him. How long has it been since he been this way?"

Billy didn't reply for several minutes, "Two years."

Tommy's fist came down and made a dent on the metal table, "Dammit Billy! We should have known much sooner. Poor Karone...and the In Space team...without their leader for that long."

"Zhane has taken over until they can figure out a way to help Andros."

Neither man spoke for a long time. But then Billy's face brightened and he ran over to some cabinets nearby. He came back with a laptop and some sensor pads, "What's to say we can't find out? If I can tap into Andros' memories, which his power should be protecting, then we can find out who...or what...attacked him."

Tommy's stomach twisted uneasily. He already had suspicions of who, but he didn't want to imagine that this assault had been going on far longer than they had anticipated. He prayed that he was wrong, but his gut was hardly ever wrong. _'Please don't let it be the Spirit Warrior. I don't want to think that she started attacking Power Rangers a long time ago and there might be more that are hurt and we don't even know yet. I mean...Power Rangers are supposed to look out for each other right?'_

"I guess the only way to find out is to go to KO-35."

"Let's try teleporting there. I have been testing the device for short trips, but this will be the first long one." Billy stated.

Tommy shrugged, "That would be the fastest way to get there...if we make it."

Billy and Tommy used their new communicators, which were eerily similar to the old ones they once had and teleported. When they landed, they were standing in an alleyway. Tommy looked around and Billy seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Yes, this is it. Right on target. The hospital is this way."

Tommy followed Billy to a building that looked like a hospital on Earth. They were escorted to a room nearby. Billy walked over and shook the tall blonde woman's hand.

"Karone, it's so good to see you. This is Tommy Oliver."

The woman turned to greet him and Tommy looked her over. She had some traits that were somewhat similar to those of his ex-wife. She was tall, blonde, slender and definitely built to be a warrior, but not in an obvious way. She wasn't bulky, but definitely toned and ready for battle.

"Good to meet you Karone. I've heard your story from Andros."

Karone's face fell, "Yes...I assume you're here to see Andros."

"If that's okay." Tommy said quietly, "We want to find out what happened to him."

"We'd like to try and unlock his memories. Also...we'd like to talk to the rest of the In Space team if possible."

Karone shook her head, "The rest of the team is away. They are working to protect the galaxy as best they can, especially after they received your message about someone hunting down Power Rangers." she eyed a sword nearby, "My own Lost Galaxy team went back to get the Quasar Sabers. I was given one to protect KO-35 and Andros until he wakes up."

Billy's eyes softened, "I see. We'll do what we can to help your brother."

Karone slowly picked up her Quasar Saber and then walked to the nearby door. Pushing it open, she escorted Tommy and Billy into the room. Andros was in a hospital bed, eyes closed like he was sleeping. Monitors were hooked to his body to make sure he was still alive.

Suddenly there was a dull glow of red that surrounded Andros' body. It glowed for a few seconds and then it was gone. Karone seemed not at all surprised by this, "It's his power. That's how we know his power is protecting him. I just wish I...had been here to protect him."

Billy began to hook his own monitoring devices to Andros and get his laptop set up. Tommy put his hand on Karone's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. You know that...whomever attacked Andros...they were evil and senseless. He was trying to do good in this world."

Karone looked up at Tommy sadly, "He wasn't the only one attacked that day. He was responding to an attack on some people in a settlement. Andros wasn't even supposed to be here...he was supposed to be back on Earth with his team, but he and I had planned to spend time together. I offered to go with Andros to back him up, but he said it was too dangerous since I didn't have my Quasar Saber and therefore had no powers."

Tommy nodded solemnly, "So...someone must have known Andros was here..."

"Maybe, but other people were killed by the time Andros got there. We confirmed time of death so...it could be that Andros was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We're ready to go. Someone needs to sync up with Andros to help unlock the memories." Billy said from the hospital bed.

"I'll do it." Karone stepped forward.

Billy nodded and put some sensors on her body and head, "You will need to unlock Andros' memories. There might be resistance...it's natural. Just convince Andros to let us see these memories that will help us know who attacked him. If things get too hairy...I'll pull you out. We wouldn't want to lose you."

Sitting in a chair nearby, Billy typed a few words on the laptop as Karone pulled up two more chairs and prepared herself to be inside Andros' head. With a few necessary adjustments, Billy started to slowly induce a coma for Karone. She was soon slumped in the chair and her brainwaves were stable. Tommy and Billy watched from a monitor as events unfolded.

Karone wandered in a cold darkness. She rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Andros! Where are you?!" she yelled, not sure what else to do.

Suddenly there was a large stone door in front of her. There was no knob or handle to open the door. She remembered what Billy had said about resistance.

"Andros! It's me, Karone! I'm here to help you!"

"Karone?" there was a muffled voice on the other side, "Karone, you shouldn't be here. This is my mind."

"Andros...thank God." she breathed a sigh of relief to hear her brother's voice again, "Please, let me in. I can help."

"No...no you can't. My heart...my essence is gone. There's no way for me to awaken without it."

Karone's hand slid over the smooth stone and she pounded on it in frustration, "Don't be stubborn. This is no time to be a martyr. I need to know who hurt my big brother."

"You could die in here Karone. If you fuse with me too much...you'll be lost in here with me."

"Andros...that's a risk I'm willing to take. You don't know this, but...other Rangers are being hurt. Other teams are being taken down just like you were. We have no idea how to stop it. We need to know what happened to you. Please..." Karone slid down to kneel in front of the stone door, "please Andros. We have to work together to stop this. And I swear...I will find a way to bring you back. I will..."

The door swung open and hands covered Karone's. Looking up, she saw the warm eyes that were her brother's. She hugged him fiercely and he returned her embrace.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone Karone. I know how much you hate that." he whispered in her ear as tears ran down her face and onto his clothes.

"I'll get you back. I promised Ashley that I would protect you."

Andros smiled, "I miss all of you. I hope to be back soon."

Karone studied his face and then wiped her tears, "Can you show me what happened that day?"

Nodding slowly, Andros helped Karone stand up and they stood together as memories began to play in front of them.

Andros was running, running towards the carnage of an attack. People were running, screaming, crying as he went by. He was surprised to see a group of people, two men and three women gathered together. They weren't dressed as normal people from KO-35. He noticed the symbols on their chest. This symbol was one he had read about in a book when he was a child. It was the symbol of a group of ancient people's called the Nathandians. They had brought a Great Power to the plant Phaedos that was supposed to bring much good to the galaxy.

'_What would the planet Phaedos have to do with this? The Nathadians died out millenia ago...or so the stories went.'_

To his horror, these warriors were kneeling beside people and after a moment, the victim would scream in pain. The warrior's hand was buried in their chests and would emerge a moment later with a glowing white ball of energy.

'_5 against one...not good odds. I need to call for help.'_

He hid himself behind a piece of rubble and called for the other rangers on his team. They said that they would hurry, but it would take some time to travel from Earth to KO-35. They advised him to back off and wait for backup, but when Andros heard another scream, he swallowed, having made his decision.

He stepped out from behind the rubble and transformed. Fighting as the Red Ranger gave him a bit of an edge, but it was still quite a fight against 5 warriors, trained well in the arts of fighting. Just when he was getting the upper hand, he was blasted in the back, causing him to fly forward into a piece of rubble. He felt the crunch of his body against the concrete and before he could take a breath, he is body was hurled back like a rag doll. He smashed into another piece of concrete, his body now embedded in it.

Andros gasped for air, coughing desperately. His suit faded and he felt blood trickling down his forehead. His vision swam, but he saw the 5 warriors, looking like 5 blobs on their knees. Another blob was dressed in white and then with a flash, turned wine red.

In an instant, he felt fingers close around his throat and he began to choke. There was a small, quiet laugh and then a melodic voice spoke, "1 Power Ranger against 5 of my warriors. You have guts, I'll give you that."

Andros coughed and managed to get a strangled question out, "Who...are you?"

"Doesn't matter who I am Ranger. Where is Zordon? Surely you've heard of him."

Andros' eyes widened. That name brought the strong loss back to his mind. Because he had failed...Zordon, a great mentor and friend of goodness had sacrificed his life.

The fingers loosened slightly on his throat, "Speak! Where is Zordon?!"

Andros coughed, his eyes trying to adjust. He could barely make out brown hair and the fact that this woman was shorter than he was. "Zordon...he's dead."

A sharp gasp followed and her fingers tightened on his throat, nails digging into his skin. "You are a liar! There is no way Zordon is dead! It hasn't...it hasn't been that long..."

Wheezing, he got out a few words, "Yes...Zordon...dead. I...I...was...there."

Eyes flashed at him and he was thrown to the ground. The woman sat on top of him, both hands now around his throat, "You...I don't know why...Zordon...if you were there..." silence followed for a few minutes, "Then you must have killed him somehow! Rangers have done bad things before!"

Before Andros could explain, he felt the life being squeezed out of him. He could see blackness creeping in around his vision. The woman's eyes were brown...he could see that now. And those eyes...were cruel and lifeless. She was obviously in a rage.

"Zordon...died...for...good." Andros gasped.

"You have no idea! Zordon was a good person! He never thought of himself...only of others! He made me...and my warriors into who we are today! You killed him! Now I'll kill you, son of a bitch!" she yelled his face.

Andros screamed in pain as he felt her hand inside him. She...she was taking his essence. He screamed again when he felt it starting to leave him and once more when it left his body. Instantly he felt coldness and his body was numb, but his eyes were still open and he took a breath in.

The white essence shone brightly like a beacon and all 6 warriors had to cover their eyes. One of the men spoke up, "Wow...this one is the purest yet. Take it Milady."

A few seconds later, the light was gone and the woman stood over him. She was surprised and she put her hand on her chin.

"He's still alive. Is that even possible?"

"It shouldn't be. When your essence is gone...you die." one of the female warriors spoke up.

"But...he is a Power Ranger. That might have something to do with it." The woman who was standing over him spoke up, "We aren't easy to get rid of. That's the truth."

"You...you're...Nathadians." Andros gasped out.

The woman above him laughed and tossed brown hair over her shoulder, "So...you've heard of us. You know your ancient history."

"You're supposed...to...be gone." Andros was laboring for every breath and his vision was starting to turn into tunnel vision.

"Supposed to be yes...but...the Master Warrior restored her people to their former glory." leaning down close to him, Andros had a chance to study the brown eyes of the woman who had attacked him. He could see the anger, grief, and sorrow. _'Zordon...she must have been close to him. Maybe...maybe she was in the original Order of the Meridian that Zordon was a part of in ancient times.'_

"You are fading fast now Power Ranger. Say hello to Zordon when you see him. Tell him..." she paused for a long time, "tell him that he was right. This power is the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't let anyone stand in the way."

Andros somehow didn't believe that Zordon would say something like that. Power was something that could be twisted and evil...definitely in this case. He wouldn't lead someone towards evil.

Blackness embraced Andros and the woman's face faded from his vision.

Karone covered her mouth with her hand, tears spilling anew. _'That woman...she was so cruel! She didn't even let Andros explain that he didn't kill Zordon! Zordon sacrificed himself! I will find that bitch and make her pay for hurting my brother.'_

Andros put his arm around his sister, "Karone...what you didn't see there was...I felt that woman's essence when she was taking mine. She truly loved Zordon and was acting out of anger. She is a good person...twisted by evil just like you were once...when you were Astronema."

Karone sighed, remembering herself that way. She had done horrible things and yet had somehow become a Power Ranger anyway. Perhaps, there is forgiveness for good people twisted by evil in the cosmos.

"I'll help the others find who did this then. Maybe we can help this woman and her warriors back, just like you did for me."

Andros smiled, "Hey, tell that Tommy Oliver hello for me. He's a great man and a legend."

Karone laughed, feeling herself being drawn away, "You're so silly Andros. I promise...I will get you back."

Andros waved with a huge smile on his face and then Karone opened her eyes and was back in the hospital again. Andros was still in a coma and the other two men were pale, sitting in front of a computer monitor. Karone rubbed her eyes, "Did that help at all?"

Billy shook his head, "Narthandians...I've never heard of them. This just leaves us with more questions than answers."

Tommy shook his head, "Billy...Karone...I know who did this. It had to be the Spirit Warrior. I wish we could have gotten a better look at her face, but it was so hard when Andros was in distress. She and her warriors are responsible for putting Andros into a coma. Obviously Andros was the first Power Ranger they ever attacked, because they didn't know he wouldn't die."

Karone's eyebrows furrowed, "Where is this Spirit Warrior now? She needs to be stopped."

"If we knew that," Tommy said quietly, "I'd be there already. My gut tells me who this warrior might be...and I want to clean up the mess here."

Billy looked at Tommy in confusion, "Who do you think it is?"

"It's just a far fetched hunch. I'll tell you when I know more."

Wanting to press more, Billy thought about calling Tommy out, but he decided that for now, it was best to keep the suspicions to themselves. He nodded, "I'll take the footage we got and go back the the lab. Maybe I can clean up the image and run it through facial recognition software."

Standing up, Tommy and Billy walked into the hall of the hospital. Karone followed them and they stopped in front of the entrance, "You should check out Phaedos too. Maybe you can track down the Nathadians...if they really exist."

Tommy nodded, "We'll have to go to Phaedos as soon as we can. Take care of things and be careful. The Spirit Warrior might attack again."

Karone smiled, "I will. I'll watch over the people of KO-35. Let me know if there any way I can help. I want to get my brother back."

"We'll work together to get him back. That's a promise." Tommy said before he and Billy returned to Earth, armed with more questions than answers.


End file.
